


Mega Evolution Research

by AntimonyIridium



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, Master Electrician!Meyer, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 11:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6193549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntimonyIridium/pseuds/AntimonyIridium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Sycamore has finally gotten someone to help him with his research! However, Blaziken Mask seems to keep getting distracted...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mega Evolution Research

Professor Augustine Sycamore could barely contain his excitement. He could finally do some actual research for once. It was incredibly lucky that he had managed to convince Blaziken Mask, of all people, to assist him. He definitely wasn’t going to let the opportunity slip by.

“To start with, we’ll have you stand on this.” Sycamore waved Blaziken over to a circular machine on the floor. “This takes your base energy readings, so we can compare them to your Mega Evolved readings. It’s actually a pretty simple—“

“How long has this been like this?”

“—concept… I, what?” Sycamore turned to see what Meyer was talking about.

Meyer was staring at (what remained of) the air conditioner. It took Sycamore a moment to recognize the look in his eyes as one of sheer horror.

“…A day or two?” Actually, it was more like two months. Two months, in the middle of summer, with no air conditioner.

Meyer frowned at the remains and nudged them with his foot. “What happened to it?”

Sycamore rubbed the back of his head. “Well, that’s kind of a funny story, actually. You see, two of the Pokémon for new trainers got into, well, a bit of an argument and, hmm, let’s just say that things got a bit… heated.”

Meyer knelt down to better examine the carcass. “The damage seems mostly superficial. Once you clean the soot off, get some new casings, maybe a part or two, this could be running like new in no time.” He grinned up at Sycamore.

Sycamore blinked. “You really think so?”

“Of course! It’s hardly any trouble at all.” To Sycamore’s amazement, Meyer began taking apart what was left of the appliance.

“There’s really no need…” Sycamore started to protest, but Meyer waved him off.

“Nonsense, nonsense. Why didn’t you show this to me before?”

Sycamore tried to think of a way of saying ‘because we don’t have enough money to pay you unless it’s absolutely necessary, and having a comfortable workplace is just superfluous’ without saying, well, _any_ of that. He settled for, “I thought it was beyond help.”

“Ah, you don’t have enough faith in my abilities as a master electrician. Just wait, you’ll see.” Meyer began humming to himself as he worked.

Sycamore wondered how his attempt at actual Mega Evolution research had gotten so far away from him. It had seemed like things were going so well. He sent a helpless glance towards Blaziken who was still standing on the platform, waiting to be analyzed. Blaziken just rolled his eyes.

For a few more moments, Sycamore just stared at Meyer grinning to himself on the floor, surrounded by bits of air conditioner.

Finally, he cleared his throat. “Ah, Meyer?”

“Yes?”

He gestured to Blaziken. “Did you want to…?”

When Meyer spotted Blaziken giving him an irked look, realization dawned over his face. “Oh, yes, of course! Sorry, when I see something that needs fixing, I tend to get… carried away.” He chuckled nervously and adjusted his hat. “I tell you what. Why don’t I take this back to the shop with me when I leave, and I can bring it back tomorrow morning all fixed up?”

Sycamore could think of several reasons why that was a bad idea, including (but not limited to) because the only reason why they were doing these tests in the middle of the night in the otherwise empty lab was in order to keep Blaziken Mask’s secret identity, well, _secret_ , and it might kind of defeat the illusion if random appliances around the lab began magically fixing themselves.

Another equally important reason was that there was still no way in hell he had room in the budget for that sort of thing.

But Meyer was already packing up the air conditioner for transport back to his shop.

“Really, Meyer, that’s not necessary. Summer is almost over anyway, and I wouldn’t want you to have to—“

“Don’t worry about it, professor. It’s no trouble.”

“I don’t want you to have to work all night on my account.”

“It’s my pleasure. Besides, I’ve just gutted it. The least I can do is put it back together again.”

“It was already broken; don’t worry about it.”

“What kind of a superhero electrician would I be if I let dastardly air conditioners go around being broken?”

Fortunately enough for Sycamore, he managed to stop himself before he said, ‘a paid one.’

Unfortunately for him, Meyer took his silence to mean surrender. “Don’t worry. I’ll have it all fixed up by tomorrow, and you can have cool air again.” Meyer finished reorganizing the air conditioner. Sycamore tried not to sigh. That was okay; he just wouldn’t eat for a week. 

When Meyer was finished, he turned back and clapped his hands together. “Now, for what we’re really here for.”

“Well, as I was saying, this machine reads Blaziken’s—“

“Is that a toaster? Or, maybe I should say _was_ a toaster.”

Sycamore rubbed a hand over his face. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t worry, Sycamore. Meyer won’t make you pay for all the stuff he fixes. He’s doing it because he (is trying to flirt with you) just loves his job so much. And yes, Sycamore Labs really does have that many broken appliances around. What do you expect with so many baby starters running amok?


End file.
